Love is like a flower
by Oriana47
Summary: JackieFez romance


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I'm just borrowing them for awhile. I'm also borrowing lines from the show as well. Please don't sue me. I promise to give them back.  
  
Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to FilmLover for the Christmas Exchange. This is my first Jackie/Fez, so please be kind. Enjoy! Pairing 2: Jackie/Fez  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rating: PG (although I won't complain if you make it higher than that!)  
  
Season: One  
  
Reference to episode: That Disco Episode -- what might have happened between Jackie and Fez if (1) Jackie had overheard Kelso saying he was planning to break up with her and (2) Kelso had not come out to the car when Jackie and Fez were alone out there.  
  
Must include the phrase: Some reference to Fez calling Jackie his flower.  
  
Additional requirements: At least one kiss, which Jackie initiates. Takes place during "That Disco Episode" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
(Hyde, Eric, Kelso and Fez are in the garage collecting cans for gas money.)  
  
Hyde: Man, I can't believe you and Jackie are dragging everybody to that disco. It's so sad.  
  
Kelso: No, I'm just going to meet Kenosha chicks. Breakin' up with Jackie.  
  
(At this exact moment Jackie comes walking into the back garage door, but upon hearing Kelso decides to hide instead.)  
  
Fez (stunned): Break up with her? Why would you want to break up with her, you son of a bitch. (Then suddenly getting an idea) Oh, yeah break up with her. She does nothing but yell at you.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, and I figure it's time I move on to older more mature women.  
  
Fez: Yes. That's a good idea. (Quietly and too himself) Moron.  
  
Kelso: What did you say buddy?  
  
Fez: Nothing. Nothing.  
  
(A very upset and angry Jackie walks in.)  
  
Jackie: Hello Michael!  
  
Kelso: Jackie?! What are you doing here?  
  
Jackie: I came by to help you pick out an outfit for the disco tonight. Let's go.  
  
Kelso (meekly): okay.  
  
(Jackie and Kelso Exit)  
  
Hyde: Man that is one whipped pig.  
  
Fez: Oh, how I would like to be that whipped pig.  
  
(Eric and Hyde look at him.)  
  
(Scene Fades Out)  
  
The gang is at the disco. Jackie and Kelso are dancing, but Jackie is embarrassed and decides to go sit down. Kelso (coming up to Jackie): Hey. Where did you go?  
  
Jackie: I had to get something for you to bite on, because I told everyone you were having a seizure!  
  
Kelso: I was not that bad!  
  
Jackie: Oh yes you were.  
  
Fez: Quiet you two! Now Jackie would you like to dance with a man who really knows how to dance.  
  
Jackie: No, it's okay face. I think I'll just sit the next one out.  
  
(Fez takes her hand despite her protest)  
  
Fez: Come, my hot rose princess.  
  
Jackie: No, Fez. I really don't feel like dancing anymore.  
  
Fez (putting his figure over her mouth): Dance with me.  
  
(Jackie looks at him wide eyes and follows him out to the dance floor.)  
  
(Jackie and Fez dance as the gang watches in awe at their amazing dancing skills.)  
  
(Scene Fades)  
  
(Scene opens with Fez and Jackie sitting in the back of the Vista Cruiser.)  
  
Jackie: Fez, you are an amazing dancer.  
  
Fez: Actually Jackie, you are the reason I am amazing. You see, when a man dances, he should display the woman to the room like a beautiful flower. And you Jackie are my flower.  
  
Jackie: Oh, Fez. That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me.  
  
Fez: See Jackie, where I come from that is not right. A woman as beautiful and stunning as you should have sweet things said to her everyday of her life.  
  
Jackie (thinking about it): That is very true.  
  
Fez: Yes. And men should never take a woman like you for granite because then they will discover after it is too late that they lost the best thing that ever happened to them.  
  
Jackie (sadly): And Michael is always taking me for granite.  
  
Fez (taking her hand): Don't be sad Jackie. A beautiful flower like you should never wilt.  
  
Jackie (smiling at him): Fez, you are so sweet. You are going to make one girl very happy someday.  
  
Fez: Actually, I was hoping today might be that day.  
  
Jackie (whispering): Fez. I don't know. I mean Michael.  
  
Fez (interrupting): Does not deserve to hold a beautiful flower like you.  
  
(Jackie is hypnotized by Fez's words.)  
  
Jackie: Oh, Fez.  
  
(Jackie leans in, slowly at first; she then put each of her hands on Fez's cheeks pulling him in closer. Her lips meet his in a soft sweet kiss.)  
  
(Fez suddenly pulls back)  
  
Jackie (surprised): What?!  
  
Fez: This is not right. Kelso is my friend and you are his girlfriend.  
  
Jackie: But, what about all that stuff you said.that he doesn't deserve me?  
  
Fez: I meant it. He does not deserve a girl like you.  
  
Jackie: But you do.  
  
Fez: Yes.what? I do?  
  
Jackie: Yes. Fez, you are so sweet and caring and you know what to say to a girl. You make me feel special.  
  
Fez: You are special.  
  
Jackie: Then show me how special I am.  
  
Fez: How???  
  
Jackie: Kiss me like I've never been kissed before.  
  
Fez (thinking about it): Okay. (Fez puts his hands on Jackie's cheeks and kisses her with all the intensity and passion that he can muster.)  
  
(Fez suddenly pulls back again.)  
  
Fez: But what about Kelso?  
  
Jackie (smiling): He was going to break up with me anyways.  
  
Fez: Oh. Okay then.  
  
(Fez smiles and her and pulls her back into the kiss.) 


End file.
